


in this space alone with you.

by orphan_account



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love, Season/Series 03, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been a better summer than he’s had in a while. Having a girlfriend that he loved accompanying him for entertainment while their friends were in Vegas in support of Coop and Layla’s tour, and overall being with someone that he loved and enjoyed being around.-a brief glimpse into jordan and simone’s summer
Relationships: Jordan Baker & Simone Hicks, Jordan Baker/Simone Hicks
Kudos: 10





	in this space alone with you.

Simone’s soft giggles ricocheted throughout the room, the heartfelt sound of it rings in Jordan’s ears causing a wide mirthful smile to pull at the corners of his lips. She’s laying down sprawled out across his bed, her feet and toes wiggle wildly as he held her feet in his hands attempting to give her a massage but her ticklish-ness prevented him in doing so. 

“You have to stop moving!” He says, holding her feet steadily in place as he began to massage the pent up tension out of the muscles in her feet. 

She squirms again, this time pulling her feet away and out of his grasp. “I’m trying!” She smiles, biting down on her bottom lip to stifle a laugh. He gives her a playful look of annoyance and rolls his eyes. 

Jordan throws his hands in the air in defeat. “Fine, I give up.” He declares, shrugging his shoulder in insouciance as he moves from his perched position at the bottom of the bed, and crawls to the top where he reaches over towards his nightstand and retrieves the remote to his television. He turns it on and begins scrolling through the movie selections on the Netflix home screen page. 

“No! Okay, okay, I’ll stop. I promise. My feet really do hurt from walking earlier.” She pleads, hitting her bottom lip downward in a pout and blinking her eyes up at him giving him a puppy dog eye look in hopes that he would give into her volition. 

Jordan succumbs almost instantly, sighing deeply as he tosses the remote aside and reaches for her feet again. The affect he had over her was damn near ridiculous. He was so in love and obtained a heartfelt adulation of her that his friends have jokingly teased him about being ‘whipped’ numerous times much to his chagrin. 

All she had to do was look at him like that and he was immediately melting and fawning at anything she wanted. It was ridiculous how much he loved her. 

“No moving or squirming?” He asked, raising an eyebrow up at her as he held her feet in his hand.

She nodded in agreement, biting back a smile of triumph. “No moving or squirming.” She repeated, officiating the terms of his covenant.   
  
Simone laid there, solemn moving every now and then as his fingers massages the taunt tension out of her feet. His movements are soft but still firm enough to rid the ache that throbbed in her muscles. Eventually, her squirming relents all together and she’s relaxed her body at his touch. She laid there unmoving and peacefully while his fingers deftly prodded and worked their way around her feet. 

Jordan shakes his head. “You better be lucky that I love you because I _hate_ touching other people’s feet.” He says, shuddering through a groan.

It was true he honestly did despise touching and having other people’s feet touching him but Simone had complained earlier about her swollen feet aching in pain from when they were walking around the mall earlier and he couldn’t simply allow her to sit there in pain.   
  
So he pushed his feelings of disgust aside and gave her a foot massage. 

“I am grateful and I love you too.” She smiles before returning to her settled peace of currently being pampered by her boyfriend. 

“Do you want to stay over again? Mom’s working late at the office and Olivia’s been huddled up in her room since the start of summer so we basically have the house to ourselves.”   
  
Simone nods as she closes her eyes and settles in her comfort. “Yeah, my parents are gonna be out tonight anyway.” 

She’s been staying over at the Baker residence since the beginning of the summer, sleeping over in the guest rooms on occasions. With his mom’s new job and his dad transiting between Beverly and Crenshaw, prepping for his new position at coach at the high school everyone has been busy which gave him and his sister the leeway to do as they pleased. 

All of his time so far has been spent with Simone, either they were here at home cuddled on his bed watching movies or they were out in town at the mall or the movies.

It’s been a better summer than he’s had in a while. Having a girlfriend that he loved accompanying him for entertainment while their friends were in Vegas in support of Coop and Layla’s tour, and overall being with someone that he loved and enjoyed being around. 

“We can order some takeout and watch a movie,” He suggested in which she only nodded and hummed quietly in response. “And you could sleep in here tonight instead of the guest room.” He ripostes in an impish murmur, the comment causes Simone to open her eyes and narrow a piqued glare at him.   
  
He’s smiling sheepishly at her, placating a mock innocence at her. She squints her eyes and chuckles curtly at his unsubtle innuendo. 

“Your mom would kill us if she knew that I was sleeping in here with you!” She avers in trepidation.

She’s already staying over here a lot, she knows she be pushing the boundaries of Mrs. Baker’s house rules if she spent the night in Jordan’s bed instead of in the guest room like she’s previously been doing.

Mrs. Baker has already been so nice and supportive of her, Simone didn’t want to do anything that would even jeopardize that. 

Of course, Jordan was unrelenting in his persuasion and continued to coax her to agreeing. “She won’t know. She’s gonna be working and whenever she does come home she goes right to bed.” He rebuttals in defense. 

Just like Simone’s tactic of persuasion that she used earlier in her favor, Jordan too had given her the pleading puppy dog eye look. His mouth going downward in a slight pout. 

“The bed gets lonely when you aren’t here with me.” He says and Simone playfully rolls her eyes at his attempt of being suave. 

He hovers over her, being cautious and wary of her belly. He leans down and pampers his lips onto hers, kissing her with a deep fervor and a inert vigor. He pecks her lips twice, pulling back slightly to look at her. He smirks in triumph when he sees her dazed look due to the affect of their kiss. 

“Please?” He kisses her again. This time more slowly and raffishly, moving his mouth against hers in a delicate tandem.

She huffs softly, conceding in compliance. “Fine. But if we get caught I’m blaming you.” She grumbled much to Jordan’s blithe. 

When he’s finished with her foot massage they order Chinese for lunch. They lounge lazily in his room, watching reruns of Grey’s Anatomy. 

“I can’t believe Izzie would risk her career for a guy.” Simone laments, shaking her head in disapproval as she watched the young doctor frantically removing the L-VAD wires from Denny’s heart machine.   
  
Jordan who sat next to her chewing on his fried rice shrugged a shoulder half-heartedly. “It’s romantic.” 

Simone gives him a bewildered look. “It’s _stupid_.” 

“If we were in that predicament and it was me that needed to do something drastic like that to save you, I would do it in a heartbeat. Is that still stupid?” He questions with a raised brow. 

“Yes, it’s idiotic. I wouldn’t want you to risk your career over me. But it’s sweet that you’d do something so stupid just to save me.” She smiles, leaning over to press a quick kiss against his lips. 

“Gee, thanks.” He mutters sarcastically.

The sound of someone’s footsteps ascending up the stairs and towards his bedroom captures their attention. He looks up and sees Olivia standing in the doorway. She brings her hand up in the air and gives both of them a greeting wave.

“Sup. Where’ve you been all day?” He interrogated before shoveling another spoonful of the delicious rice into his mouth. 

She had been gone all day ever since they returned home from the mall earlier. When he texted inquiring of her whereabouts he didn’t receive a response. 

Olivia shrugged a shoulder as she leaned her body against his doorway, sliding a hand in the front of her pockets. “Just down at the beach and walking along the boardwalk just trying to find a way to entertain myself.”   
  
Jordan nodded as he swallowed. “There’s Chinese downstairs if you want.” 

He’s being hit against the leg by Simone as she gives him a pointed look. Confused and curious to know why she suddenly smacked him against the leg, he furrowed his brows and mouthed ‘what?’ to her in which she only scolds himself further. 

The scold substitutes into a amicable smile when she turns to Olivia. 

“We’re watching Grey’s, you can join us if you want.” Simone offered in a genial suggestion. 

Olivia’s face marred an apprehensive look almost as if she wanted to accept the offer but was hesitant on being intrusive of the couple’s alone time. 

“I don’t want to third wheel on your Netflix and Chill date.” 

“You’re not intruding anything at all and it’s not third wheeling because it’s not a date. We’re just hanging out and I’d really love it if you joined us, Olivia.” Simone declares softly that causes Olivia’s trepidation to suddenly diminish.

She smiles softly as she nods her head, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. “I’m gonna go fix me some food and I’ll be right back.” She announced before making her departure down the stairs. 

When she’s out of sight and out of ear shot, Jordan turns to his girlfriend and gives her a bemused look. 

“What?” Simone asks innocently, shrugging her shoulder. 

“You just invited my sister on our Netflix and Chill _date_ , which it is.” He whispers lowly as he chided her, not wanting his sister to hear their bickering about her. He loved his sister he really did but the idea of this summer was to spend time with Simone, not with her and Simone. 

“Jordan,” Simone sighs deeply, giving him a narrowed and pointed look. “Your sister’s lonely. Everyone else’s gone in Vegas doing their own thing and Spencer stopped coming over a few weeks ago so she doesn’t have anyone else to hang with. It’s just for a night. It’s no big deal.” 

He considers this as he heeds in her words. She was right about Olivia being lonely. After Spencer suddenly and strangely stopped coming over the house a couple of weeks ago, she’s been cooped up in her room, and walking around the house looking sad. He’s asked her a few times if everything’s okay and she would always respond with a unconvincing smile and brief nod of the head. 

It starts to make him feel a little guilty that he didn’t take a further initiative in trying to pry what’s wrong, out of her. 

“Yeah, okay. You’re right.” 

“I always am.” She smirks. 


End file.
